


A New Definition

by ominousrum



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Anna overhears something she wishes she didn't..





	

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the lovely sargar3000 on tumblr, from a prompt she sent

Anna was impossibly happy. She wasn’t sure she could withstand this much happiness without splitting at the seams and floating up into the heavens. She quickly discovered that this level of happiness came with an all-encompassing terror that she would lose it. 

Kristoff and Anna had been courting for a little over two months. Although courting was a loose term only afforded by Elsa’s forethought to assign a title to Kristoff; courting meant attending galas and escorting Anna to functions and being allowed to dine as a guest at the castle. The title itself didn’t carry any actual weight with the aristocracy, however Anna did admit it sounded far more respectable than orphan of no place in particular. 

Anna couldn’t care any less about status or birthrights or family trees. In her experience they cast no weight on the character of a man.  

One night when a ball for Prince Rolf was winding down, Anna slipped to her favourite hiding spot just behind the band and kicked off her shoes for a bit of respite. Kristoff had gone to ensure Sven had his fill for carrots for the night, planning to take Anna for a nighttime stroll afterwards.

As Anna kneaded the fresh blisters on her feet Prince Frederick and his brother Prince Kuyt stopped to talk just within earshot. 

“What do you think of the Princess, then?” Prince Frederick asked.

“She’s cute enough. Disappointing to see her wasting her time with that commoner.” Kuyt replied, shaking his blond curls disapprovingly. 

Anna stuffed her fist in her mouth lest she hurl as many insults as she could think of at the arrogance displayed before her.  

“Don’t tell me that’s official?” Frederick balked. “Fair play to him to try and marry rich, mind you. I suppose the only way to go is up.” He laughed cruelly. His callous tone ringing a bell in her memory she preferred would stay silent.  
The two brothers walked off to speak with Countess Wilhelm. Anna’s heart was pounding in her ears, her stomach twisting into knots. 

_How could they say that about him?! Or me? Does everyone really think I’m that stupid?_

The gravity of her thoughts brought her to her knees as she tried desperately not to listen to the doubts seeping into her mind.

_It did happen before._

Anna struggled to regulate her breathing, suddenly far too hot in her gown and layers of undergarments. 

_Kristoff is not Hans. Kristoff would **never** do that. _

Anna repeated the words like a mantra, pleading with herself to believe it. She wanted so badly to go back to a time when her heart remained untouched by such suspicions. 

Her legs wobbled as she stood, making note of the closest exit and walking purposely towards it; oblivious to the bows and waves her presence inspired.   
The air outside the castle was as cold as the stone itself, cooling Anna as though water flowed in her veins. Her caplet forgotten upstairs, Anna ran to the docks. The heel of her shoe caught in the path and Anna slammed to the ground, her hands just managing to grab the fabric of her skirt in front of her fall.

“Anna!” Kristoff called as Anna sat back to inspect her bashed knees, stockings torn and bloodied. Within seconds he was at her side.

“Are you alright? I was just coming to find you.” Kristoff brushed a stray lock of hair from her forehead, his dark eyes shining with worry. 

“I- I think so. It’s more the shock of the fall than anything.” Anna winced as she ripped a larger hole in the fabric to find shallow scrapes, the material catching most of the dirt, fortunately preventing it from embedding in her skin.  

“Can I see?” Kristoff placed a palm under her leg as he peered closely at her wounds. Anna’s eyes filled with tears at his tenderness. 

“I’m fine, really.” 

“We should still get you cleaned up. Do you want me to take you back to the castle?” 

“No. No, let’s go for a walk.” Anna smiled feebly up at him.

“Anna, that has to hurt.” Kristoff didn’t bother masking the concern in his face. 

“Nope! Let’s go.” Anna scrunched her face up in pain as she pushed herself up.

“On one condition.”   


“What?”

“We travel like this.” Kristoff swept Anna’s legs out from under her in one swift motion as he lifted her to his chest. “Okay?”

“I’ll allow it.” Anna whispered into his neck, closing her eyes to breathe in the scent of him. Kristoff always smelled of trees and cold wool and the fjord, as if he had sprung up straight from the earth one day. 

Kristoff carried Anna to a small clearing, two blankets ready and waiting for them. He set her down on the grass and spread out a blanket, tucking the other under his arm as he sat down. As soon as Anna was comfortable beside him he wrapped the second blanket around her shoulders with a smile. 

Anna stared at him, mind unclouded with worry; uncertainty leaving her through the warmth on her skin and the roughness of thick wool. 

Kristoff had been gazing at the beautifully clear sky above them full of stars as he turned to Anna, startled to find her looking at him so intently. His cheeks flushed. “Uh penny for your thoughts?”

“I was just thinking that I never really understood what true love was. What I thought it was turned out to be an illusion. People tried to tell me what it should be but I had to figure it out for myself. So I suppose I was really just thinking I finally know now. And it’s kind of scary.” Anna laughed nervously.

Kristoff cupped Anna’s face in his hands and kissed her passionately, lingering near her, eyes closed, for a moment afterwards. 

“Terrifying.” Kristoff grinned. “Worth it, though.”


End file.
